Various types of battery removal tools are known in the prior art. However, what has been needed is a battery removal tool with a plurality of ergonomic fully adjustable cylindrical grips that slidingly engage an exterior surface of a front segment of a cylindrical housing. Thus, a user can slidingly adjust each of the plurality of grips depending on the size of his or her hand. The plurality of grips will also alleviate the often physically taxing task of removing a battery. Such a device will be particularly beneficial for a user who has limited dexterity or mobility in his or her fingers. What has also been needed is a pair of magnets comprising a first magnet and a second magnet, with the first magnet and the second magnet continuously disposed within an opening and a channel, respectively, within the housing.